leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY101
* Closed * * }} A Dancing Debut! (Japanese: 踊れイーブイ！トライポカロン･デビュー！！ Dance, ! Its Debut!!) is the 101st episode of the , and the 900th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 17, 2015 and in the United States on April 9, 2016. Blurb Serena, her friend Nini, and Jessilee (Team Rocket’s Jessie in disguise) are competing in the Couriway Pokémon Showcase! The first round is a Poké Puff Performance, and it’s more than just a bake-off—the performers have to put on a show while creating their treats. Then, it’s on to the Freestyle Performance and Eevee’s Showcase debut! Serena and Eevee dance together as Braixen spins a ring of fire around them, and as a finishing move, Eevee leaps gracefully onto Braixen’s flaming branch! But as the audience erupts in cheers, Eevee gets nervous and loses its balance. That misstep is enough to give Jessilee the win—and her first Princess Key! Plot and have arrived in Couriway Town, where is going to compete for her third . She is planning on using , but upon seeing the Showcase theater, Eevee becomes nervous about making her stage debut. Palermo has also come to town to watch the Pokémon Showcase. She spots Serena and remembers the day she first saw her. The night before the event takes place, go spying on the Showcase theater in order to discover what activity s will have to do during the Theme Performance, believing that knowing it in advance will give Jessie an edge. Meanwhile, Eevee is stressed about competing, but Serena, , and all help to calm her nerves. The next morning, Serena meets up with Nini, who is revealed to have earned two Princess Keys and added a to her team. The Couriway Showcase Rookie Class starts with Monsieur Pierre welcoming the audience and explaining that, for the Theme Performance, the participating Performers will have to bake a Poké Puff while simultaneously performing a dance routine together with their Pokémon. They will then be judged by the audience, and only if they reach a certain number of votes will they get to move on to the Freestyle Performance. Jessie and are shocked to hear that the theme is nothing they imagined it would be. The first competitor to appear on stage is Nini, who manages to wow the audience together with her , , and Gothita. She gets enough votes to advance to the next round. Second comes Jessie, assisted by Meowth and , and she also manages to get to round two. After a couple more contestants perform, some succeeding while some others being eliminated, Serena gets called on stage. She uses her Pancham and greatly impresses the audience, surpassing the required number of votes to advance to the next round. With the Theme Performance behind, Pierre announces that the Freestyle Performance will start later that evening, meaning Performers can take a break to relax. Ash and his friends decide to have a picnic, but Eevee is still feeling nervous, so much so that she is not even eating her . To help with that, chops up an Oran Berry and a Sitrus Berry to make the food look tastier. The afternoon goes by quickly and the Showcase resumes. In the Freestyle Performance, Nini displays a variety of moves to create a dramatic performance, while Jessie has her Wobbuffet 's attacks, an effect that leaves the audience excited. and Sara Lee are briefly shown performing and then it's Serena's turn to perform, and she is counting on Braixen and Eevee to win her third Princess Key, which will allow her to compete for the title of in the Master Class. Eevee gets nervous when she enters the stage, but Serena calms her down. The performance begins with Braixen creating a ring of fire around Serena and Eevee as the two dance. Eevee jumps numerous times before landing on Braixen's branch. The audience is impressed by this and starts cheering louder, which makes Eevee scared and causes her to lose her balance. She ends up falling on her face and becomes sad for botching the performance, but Serena encourages her to continue performing. Eevee gets up and manages to finish the performance smiling and posing, but as soon as it ends, she gets sad again. Serena cheers her up and says they will do better next time. After all five Performers have performed, they assemble on stage as Monsieur Pierre asks the audience members to cast their votes using the Glow Caster. The voting ends to reveal that Jessie has gotten the most votes and is the big winner of the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. Meowth and Wobbuffet are delighted and crying tears of joy as Pierre's proceeds to award Jessie her first Princess Key, bringing the competition to a close. Jessie's victory boosts her confidence and she starts fantasizing about how life will be when she becomes a famous Performer. Elsewhere, Ash and his friends bid Nini farewell and Serena reassures Eevee that they are going to win the next Showcase. Major events * and arrive in Couriway Town and meet up with Nini again. * Nini is revealed to have obtained a and to have earned two s. * , Jessie, and Nini enter the Couriway Rookie Class and Jessie wins, earning her first Princess Key. Debuts Humans * Sara Lee Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nini * Palermo * Monsieur Pierre * * Sara Lee * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Serena's Eevee (Stage clothing) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * (Nini's) * (Nini's) * (Nini's) * (Monsieur Pierre's) * ( 's) * (Sara Lee's) * (Sara Lee's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * ( ; Squishy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Poké TV: "Performer News" focusing on Nini's and and featuring a performance by a Pikachu Rock Star. ** In original airings, Poké TV is replaced by a presentation from featuring the reveal of in the [[M19|third XY series movie]]. * , Squishy, Xerosic, and Celosia narrate the preview for the next episode. * does not Perform the motto or blast off in this episode. * Mariya Ise returns to her role as the voice of Bonnie in this episode after her maternity leave. * DreamDream is used as an insert song near the end of Serena's Freestyle Performance. * All of remain outside of their Poké Balls for the entire episode. * A reference to 's novella is made when a snake ( ) swallowed an elephant ( ) but held the appearance of a hat (in this case a Poké Puff). Errors * When Monsieur Pierre is being risen onstage during the introductions, his Klefki is not perched on the end of his staff. However, after he takes off his mask, it is. * During the Theme Performance, Sara Lee's 's chest leaves are colored yellow instead of green. * During Serena's Freestyle Performance, as Serena and Braixen are throwing Braixen's branch back and forth, Braixen's Japanese voice can be heard in the dub when she throws the branch back to Serena. * In the dub, when Bonnie was in front of the gate the next day, didn't make a cry, but his cry was left in the closed captioning. In the Japanese version, he did say a cry after Bonnie speaks. * The dub has Jessie command Meowth to use "Fury Swipe" instead of the correct name for the attack, " ", during the Theme Performance. * When Serena takes out her Pokédex, it is already open. However, when it is pointed at Nini's Gothita, it opens up again. Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of Serena. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 101 Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes with Showcases Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which Serena loses a Showcase Category:Episodes in which Jessie gets a Princess Key Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Das Tanzdebüt! es:EP904 fr:XY101 it:XY100 ja:XY編第101話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第100集